Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan
This is how Nightmare Moon turns Ryan into a swan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Thomas: Phew! That was close. He almost got us. Ryan F-Freeman: Too close. Rothbart is angry at Odette for her refusing to marry him. Evil Ryan: We see Odette grow up into a woman for this?coughs I have no idea what type of plan Rothbart is doing. stands behind a tree Nightmare Moon: But, I know. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my cybernetics is on me, Odette. We'll help you find Prince Derek. nods. Behind the tree, Nightmare starts to read the swan transformation spell Lord Business: Mind if I read this with you, Nightmare Moon? Ryan's in for a big surprise.chuckles nods Lord Business and Nightmare Moon: A creature's heart shall collide with one. By night a human, by day a swan. prepares to use his Keyblade to free Odette but he feels funny Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my head. Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, Ryan? Peaches? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I feel a bit funny.groans feels magic coming out of him screaming in pain. Sci-Ryan watch in shock as Ryan's shadow become swan-like and then he honks Sci-Ryan: RYAN!!! up Ryan, now as a swan Are you ok? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: groans I'm fine, Sci-Ryan. How did Evil me got big? shrugs Rigby (EG): up Ryan's pendant and Keyblade Ryan. You might want to have a look at yourself. I don't think the Doctor knows what you are. puts Ryan down. Ryan then walks up to Odette and looks at his refection in the water Ryan F-Freeman: OMG! Odette I'm a... and you're a... Sci-Ryan: Matau knows that means "Oh my gosh!". Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? What happened to you?at Ryan, screams and hides behind Meg Griffin Cody Fairbrother: Did Matau scream like a little girl? others nod Matau T. Monkey:his eyes What... does the rest of my master look like? Thomas: Him. Only not him. Emmet: I think Ryan has a beak. uncovers his eyes and looks at Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? It that really you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Can you tell me what happened to me? Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. I heard voices of Nightmare Moon and Lord Business then you felt funny then I saw your transformation and I heard honking from you. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan honked?! and about to scream covers Cody's mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Are you going to scream, Cody? shakes his head for "No." Timothy: Is Ryan a.... a.... Thomas: Swan? Yes. Rigby (EG): Ryan's pendant must've fallen off when he transformed. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Oh wow! I've been abra-cadabraed into a swan like Odette! (EG) gasps the tree Lord Business: Well that worked. Why you hated Ryan, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Because he foiled my plan to free my male counterpart, Darkhorse Knight. Lord Business: Ok. I think this spell doesn't last a day. When the moon is up, they turn into human.a note on Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS Let's leave the heroes to what they're doing. All right? nods and they leave Rigby (EG): Odette? Is Ryan ok? Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes